Whisper (Ngelamun)
by soo-iceu
Summary: Mark ngelamun mulu dengan Bambam yang gagal move on. Bisik-bisikan, sampe pelukan diatas panggung, dihadapan beratus-ratus IGOT7 Thailand. Apasih? Lets See! ㅡGOT7's Mark&BamBam, MarkBam couple. RnR? ;3 [2 of 50StoriesProject] / warn!typo(s).


―εϊз―

Whispering (Ngelamun?)

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Mark, BamBam

Main Pairing: MarkBam

Warning! bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul gak nyambung sama isi. Ngebosenin, ide pasaran, bikin muntah tuju ari tuju malem.

Length: One-shoot/Drabble [1/1]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Mark tersenyum simpul dan melambaikan tangannya pada seluruh IGOT7 di Thailand sambil sesekali melirik BamBam dan Jackson yang tengah bercanda ria. Senyum Mark hampir luntur jika telinganya tidak mendengar teriakan IGOT7 didepan sana. Ini pertama kalinya mereka ke Thailand. Dan karena Thailand, Mark jadi begini.

Apasih?

Ugh. GOT7 memang memiliki jadwal untuk tampil di Thailand. Selain untuk membahagiakan para IGOT7, sang leader, JB sengaja membuat rencana kesini agar BamBam tidak lagi merengek dengan berisiknya ingin ke Thailand yang berakhir mendengar lenguhan-lenguhan tidak becus yang entah tercipta karena apa.

Bukan itu maksudnya. Karena Thailand itulah, Mark jadi mengingat masa-masanya mengenal BamBam. Masa-masanya saat mereka saling suka, hingga cinta, lalu menjadi sepasang kekasih yang tidak normal, hingga akhirnya masuk kedalam satu group yang diberi nama GOT7.

2 bulan berada di group yang berisikan 7 anggota ini, pertahanan Mark untuk setia pada BamBam hancur karena seorang Jackson pertama, tapi yang benar-benar membuat hubungan mereka hancur adalah Jr, mantan kekasih JB.

BamBam menangis seminggu penuh, dan lebih parahnya, BamBam menangis saat GOT7 padat dengan berbagai jadwal. Meskipun begitu, BamBam tidak pernah absen dalam memberikan fanservice bahkan senyumnya yang terus mengembang. Di backstage, BamBam kembali menangis.

Mark menyesal sekali waktu itu tidak memedulikan BamBam malah asik mendengarkan musik.

Omong-omong tentang Thailand, yang bikin ia semakin menyesal adalah kemarin malam, sebelum mereka terbang ke Thailand, Mark melihat Jr dan JB berciuman dikamar Jr saat Mark ingin mengembalikan selimut milik Yugyeom yang waktu itu ia pinjam.

Benar-benar menyakitkan. Apakah dirinya memang sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama BamBam?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, diantara, ehem, mantan-mantan Mark, yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik adalah BamBam. Kepolosannya, keceriaannya, senyumnya, segalanya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengabaikan BamBam kala itu?

Mark melirik kesamping kirinya, melihat BamBam yang masih terkekeh pelan bersama Jackson yang sudah mulai sibuk memberi fanservice pada fans diluar sana. Mark hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali pada lamunan tidak pentingnya itu. Uh, penting tidak sih?

BamBam, kan, mantannya.

Ia memikirkan BamBam terus-menerus.

Penting juga sih. Pasalnya, dirinya dan BamBam sudah satu kali pacaran, satu kali balikan, dan dua kali putus. Dan Mark melakukan hal yang sama, berpaling pada Jr. Mark berpikir sendiri, sebenarnya Jr pakai santet macam apa?

Detik berikutnya, Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin juga Jr pakai santet. Emang pada dasarnya saja, Mark yang tidak bisa setia. Waktu SD saja, ia sudah terkenal dengan sikap playboy-nya.

"Mark hyung, wae geurae?"

Ngek.

Mark langsung terdiam seketika mendengar sebuah bisikan pelan yang mengalun ditelinga kirinya. Suara manis dan sedikit cempreng berdengung ditelinganya. Suara yang ia rindukan, ah tidak juga. Tiap hari ia mendengar suara BamBam.

Ah, masa bodoh. Intinya Mark terdiam karena bisikan BamBam yang secara tiba-tiba mengalun masuk ditelinganya.

"Hey, hyung! Fokuslah!" Bisik BamBam lagi.

Mark menoleh pada BamBam yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada fans dan beraegyo-ria. Duh, jadi kangen masa-masa BamBam merajuk padanya dengan jurus aegyo yang selalu membuatnya luluh.

Flashback lagi, flashback lagi. Gagal move on.

"Mark hyung kenapa sih?" Kata BamBam, berbisik, tapi tidak ditelinga. Mark menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Meskipun ia tahu kalau BamBam tidak akan melihatnya tersenyum karena BamBam masih sibuk dengan IGOT7.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Bam. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Mark, berbisik juga pada BamBam. Yang membuat BamBam mengernyit dan menoleh kepadanya.

"Tumben. Biasanya gak pernah peduli sama hal apapun?" Bisik BamBam ditelinganya. Mark tertawa, jadi BamBam ngajak main bisik-bisikan?

"Ya, memang kenapa? Ada masalah denganmu?"

BamBam mendengus sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut. Kan, Mark jadi ingat waktu dulu, jika bibir manusia bernama asli Kunpimook Bhuwakul itu mengerucut imut, ia akan menariknya dan mengecupnya kilat hingga rona merah menghiasi pipi tembamnya.

Omong-omong tentang kecup, cium, dan lain-lainnya... Ciuman pertama BamBam itu, Mark... Bayangkan betapa sakitnya BamBam kala Mark memutuskannya hanya karena Jr yang sudah sering ciuman dengan JB.

Mark mendecak pelan, kesal.

"Mark hyung!"

"Eh, apa Bam?"

Rupanya ia banyak melamun.

"Mikirin apasih?"

"Mikirin kamu."

BamBam melotot. "Eh?"

"Iya, hyung mikirin kamu. Kenapa?"

.

BamBam salting sendiri kan. Biasanya Mark anti sekali ngomong pake kamu pada dirinya. Mark itu kan pernah benci padanya. Php aja.

"Hyung gak usah bercanda deh." Kata BamBam, sambil mendengus. Mark terkekeh kecil.

"MARKBAM! MARKBAM! MARKBAM!"

"MARK OPPAA BAMBAM OPPA SAY KIMCHII~"

Mata BamBam membulat saat Mark merangkulnya dan memasang V sign dimata kanannya. BamBam yang jadi nervous tijel jadi hanya senyum gembel. Dan sudah dipastikan hasilnya akan aib dan tidak layak untuk dishare.

BamBam masih memberi fanservice, namun tidak seheboh tadi. Nervous bray. Bayangin aja mantan, ngerangkul, dengan bahagianya?

Hestek BamBam gagal moveon.

Lama kelamaan, BamBam jadi risih. "Hyung apasih?"

"Gapapa. Kenapa sih?"

"Anniyo. Tumben gak sama Jinyoung hyung?"

"Kamu tumben gak sama Jackson?"

Ngek.

Omong-omong tentang Jackson, BamBam sudah hampir lima kali menolak Jackson yah, karena pada dasarnya BamBam tidak menyukai Jackson. Menurut BamBam, Jackson itu seperti kakaknya. Yah selain itu juga, BamBam menjaga perasaan sahabat pertamanya di Korea, Yugyeom yang kata JB sih, naksir sama Jackson sejak Trainee.

Kenapa sih Mark menyebut-nyebut nama Jackson? Ia jadi sakit hati kan. Pasalnya, pernah waktu itu Mark membentaknya dan membawa-bawa nama Jackson sebelum putus yang kedua kali. Sungguh, itu benar-benar sangat menusuknya. Ia jadi berfikir kalau ia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersama Mark lagi.

Ih gagal move on beneran.

Dari dulu sih. Lol.

"BamBam? Kok bengong?"

"Eh, hyung?"

"Mikirin apa hayo?"

"Mikirin sesuatu, hyung."

.

Mark menjilat bibirnya, seketika ia gugup dan punya pikiran yang absurd fix fix fix maksimal.

"Sesuatu apa? Mikirin hyung yaa?" Ujar Mark sambil menyengir kuda, menutupi kegrogiannya.

"Gak lah! Geer amat sih!"

Mark terkikik kecil melihat semburat dipipi BamBam. By the way, meskipun style BamBam sekarang sudah dewasa, kepolosan dan keimutannya masih kental dijiwa BamBam. Begitu menggemaskan. Mark ingin memilikinya.

Pst.

Mark, mending halangin dulu nafsumu ya? Kalo masih nafsu kayak gitu, gakbakal mungkin setia.

Mark mendengus. Ia seperti berada diantara devil and angel yang biasa ada di film-film. Menyebalkan.

"Hyung? Ngelamun lagi?" Bisik BamBam.

Okay. Sepertinya karya tulisan yang satu ini cocok diberi judul 'Ngelamun'.

"Iya. Bambam?"

"Ya?"

"Saat ini kamu sedang suka dengan siapa?"

"Aku?" Tanya BamBam sambil menunjuk dirinya. Mark tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau hyung sendiri?"

Senyum penuh harap Mark luntur menjadi senyum kecewa. BamBam membuat kekepoan Mark dari tingkat luar biasa menjadi istimewa.

"Hyung suka sama kamu. Kalau kamu?" Jawab Mark, seperenam bergurau. BamBam terkekeh. "Yang benar saja? Aku juga suka denganmu, hyung."

"Benarkah?" Meskipun BamBam terlihat bergurau, namun dari cara bicara BamBam, Mark sudah tau kalau BamBam itu serius. Terlebih dari tatapan matanya itu.

.

Jujur saja sih, BamBam benar-benar berharap lebih akan obrolannya dengan Mark yang cenderung tidak nyambung. Apalagi dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Bayangkan bray! Mereka tengah berada dikerumunan IGOT7 Thailand! Tapi mereka malah berlovey-dovey dengan tidak secara keseluruhan. Apasih.

Maksudnya, mereka cuma mengobrol yang menyimpang aja, kan? Ya kan?

"BamBam, bagaimana kalau kamu, dan aku, punya ikatan?" Ujar Mark yang membuat BamBam meremang terkejut.

Aduh BamBam, jangan salah artikan omongan Mark barusan dong! Batin BamBam sendiri.

"N-ng, ikatan? Bukankah kita memang sudah terikat. You and me are bestfriend, bandmates, andㅡ"

"ㅡNo, i mean, you, and, me have relationship like a year ago. Do you remember? When i kiss you on your cheeks, nose, and lips. Do you remember when you're tongue had a battle with my tongue? Lol its was so embarassed moment, right?"

"Oh my god hyung! What did you say! Are u kidding me?"

Mark tersenyum. "I say, i love you."

Okay, BamBam tidak suka suasana begini. Ini begitu memalukan. Apa maksud Mark? Ngajak balikan? Disuasana begini? Apa dia tidak mikir, ya?

"Hyung, ini masih ada di atas pangㅡ"

"Just answer mine. I love you. How about you?"

"I love you too and know please don't say anything! IGOT7 was give attention at us!"

Wajah BamBam benar-benar merah sekarang. Jujur ia tidak suka saat panas menjalar ke kedua belah pipinya. Begitu memalukan. Apalagi didepan fans begini. Rasanya ingin tenggelam saja.

"Seriously?" Mark tersenyum. "Kalau begitu..."

Grep.

"Hyung what the heck do you are." Ujar BamBam datar namun dengan tingkat kemaluan yang luar biasa.

Ehem. Bukan 'kemaluan' loh ya. Tapi tingkat kemaluan.

You know what i mean, dude.

"I do love you."

"Hyung are u serious?"

"Gak ada gunanya bercanda buat beginian, BamBam. Aku masih suka padamu."

BamBam menunduk. "Apa... Hyung akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu?"

Wajah Mark mendung seketika. Ia jadi ingat banyak sekali hal-hal yang membuat BamBam pernah takut padanya. Dan banyak sekali janji yang belum ia tepati.

Mark menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum meyakinkan. "Aku tidak akan banyak berjanji kali ini. Percaya padaku, Bam-ah. Aku cinta padamu."

"Ya, aku juga cinta padamu, hyung. Saranghae, gomawo."

"Na do."

.

Lalu mereka berdua banyak memberikan fanservice untuk nuna-fansite dan fans-fans lainnya.

**. - end - .**

Inspirasi dari fantaken&fanart MarkBam pas GOT7 di Thailand. PARAH WOYY MARKBAMNYA OMGZZ. Kalian tau gak?! Btw apdetan instanya Bambam juga akh bikin gemezh.

Terus fantaken jb jr di one mic Jyp nation juga momentnya banyak. Duh pengen jackgyeom bikin moment juga ngeq.

ENGLISHNYA BRAY ANCUR BRAY NAJIZIN. Boleh kalau ga dibaca. Btw itu gapake pronounsation, tenses, grammar & verb yg bener yy. Maklum anak sastra Ind Korean neh #ea #bulldogaja #yoman

Yaudah. Give me a review pls?

Ini oneshoot terlama yg prnh suyanq buat. Sebulan lebih bray. Gewla.

Akhir kata.

Sarangek 사랑엑

Salam adem dari, sooiceu, mark, bambam, dan semua kru markbam shipper /apaansih/

***btw cara nulis saya agak absurd y? Ngikutin **phylindan,** tp gagal. Yaudahlahya.


End file.
